AZ
by csi-jess
Summary: Oneshot An A-Z of one special couple. You decide who....


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, never did, never will

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, never did, never will.

A/N: Not really sure of why I wrote this. It's not neccesarily great, but I haven't written anything remotely like this before. You can chose the pairing. Just review please.

**A**: _Apple _- It had never been her favourite fruit, in fact she'd never touched one since she'd been in that dumpster one time. She'd never forget that worm, so insignificent in the grand scheme of things, yet so terrifyingly gross, when your staring it in the eye. She knew it was impossible to fly, but she came pretty damn close.

**B**: _Book _- As a high-school nerd she'd spent most of her adolescent years with her head in a book. Whole worlds opened up to her, where happily ever afters were always there to be found. She never thought she'd find hers, until she moved to the city, it became her kingdom, she'd found her prince. And her very own fairytale.

**C**: _Clown_ - She'd neverthought of her self as a clown ... Sure she'd pulled the odd practical joke now and then, but that was something every child did. Except when she met him ... well she said she 'found her inner child'. He'd always brought out the best in her.

**D**: _Dose_ - A dose of Cod liver oil a day was all she needed. Well that was what her mother had said when she was young. Now all she needed to get through the day, was a dose of him, once i: n the morning, once in the evening. The perfect vitamin substitute.

**E**: _Eggnog_ - It had only been the one glass, but coupled with what she'd had before, it turned out to be a killer cocktail ... apparently she'd ended up flashing the entire office at the annual christmas party. All she remembered was him snorting his way through the story, and the envious looks he got the next day.

**F**: _Flag_ - Everyone flew their own flag, it just so happened that her's happened to be a little more controversial than others.

**G**: _Gum_ - She'd only cut her hair because he'd fallen asleep with it in his mouth, somehow it had ended up a tangled mess at the back of her head. He slept on the couch for a week, before she finally let him back in the bed, and that was only because she was sick of the whining.

**H**: _Hippo - _Hippos were symbolic to her, only because it reminded her why she couldnt' sleep every night having to lie next to one.

**I**: _Icon_ - She hadn't known he was a gay icon for the NYPD Crime Lab, until she saw him topless on an 'anonymous' website. It provided her with ample oppurtunities for merciless torture over the following months.

**J**: _Joker_ - The last card to be dealt, in their DIY card game, resulting in him sitting in buff surrounded by a number of his closest, drunkest friends.

**K**: _Kite_ - It had been the funniest moment of her life, the day they 'smoked' out a suspect, before realising the guy had a 'pot' jungle in his room. He was as high as a kite for days, he'd told everyone they were flying purple elephants, before settling down to an impromptu nap in the Mens room.

**L**: _Lime - _Her motto throughout life had always been "I take life with a slice of lime, a pinch of salt and a bottle of tequila". That had been before her hen-night. She swore never to touch the stuff again.

**M**: _Mushroom_ - The day he found out she was allergic to mushrooms, was the day he spent his first night with her in the ER, being the size of a bloated killer whale, she wasn't exactly the greatest company.

**N**: _Nickel_ - The price of her favourite sweet at the tiny Polish deli round the corner, all it took to get on her sweet side after a fight, was a kilogram of liqourice and a nickel sweet.

**O**: _Odour_ - The sweetest odour in the world was anything but returning from a garbage dive ... There wasn't enough lemons in teh world to cover that .. but that didn't worry them in the slightese

**P**: _Pool_ - The office pool had reached a grand total of 3000 before they'd been caught red handed in Adam's supply cupboard, their trace results had been 'lost' for nearly 2 weeks, before they retrieved them in a Tom Cruise type misson, whilst he was occupied with Kendell.

**Q**: _Queen_ - She'd taken to being Queen of the house, when she'd finally won the battle to keep her 'private convieniences' in his bathroom cupboard. He was terrified to go near them, resulting in a cotton swab barricade between them and his razor.

**R**: _Rip - _After ripping her favourite top in the washign machine, he'd hidden under the bed for 3 hours whilst she ransacked the house looking for him

**S**: _Snow_ - He'd given her more than one Snow Day in the past two years. She made sure he got paid in return as soon as he got home.

**T**: _Tab - _He'd had an obsession with collecting the tabs of soda cans for years, no-one quite understood, until he presented her with a customised "soda-can-tab necklace" for their anniversary.

**U**: _Unique_ - She'd always told him that their love was unique, he found her secret Twinky stash under the couch.

**V**: _Video_ - He always had the video of their wedding day ready to hand, it was copied onto his computer, his palmtop, and even his blackberry. After those really tough cases he just watches it ... and remember the fun they had that night.

**W**: _Wistful_ - He always made her nostalgic, whenever it was time to remember times past. Or whenever they got too drunk, for more civilized conversation.

**X**: _Xenophanes_ - A Greek philosopher, she'd once quoted him in a highly intellectual speech, too bad for him, her two top buttons were undone. He was far too vacant to understand.

**Y**: _Ying-Yang - _She was his Ying as he was her Yang, the perfect match, as some said. They just said it was luck.

**Z**: _Zamboni_ - There first date, was too the ice rink. He said he knew some people, she thought he was taking her to play hockey. Until he offered her on the Zamboni.


End file.
